The Ice Museum
by darkestboy
Summary: The Doctor and Clara wind up in an unusual museum in a bid to stop the Graske from stealing a dangerous artefact. Set between Nightmare In Silver and The Name Of The Doctor.


**Characters:** 11th Doctor, Clara Oswald, Graske and Judoon  
**Synopsis:** The Doctor and Clara wind up in an unusual museum in a bid to stop the Graske from stealing a dangerous artefact.  
**Spoilers:** Set between _Nightmare In Silver_ and _The Name Of The Doctor_.

"Okay, where have you taken us to now?" Clara Oswald asked with a sense of trepidation.

Trepidation was a feeling that had become a little too familiar to her ever since she started travelling with the Doctor. It was a mixture of good and bad at times but she was undecided what it meant to her now.

The Doctor had literally told her to get her skates on as he handed her a pair of them while placing some on his own feet and stepping out of the TARDIS. For a moment, Clara was convinced he was going to land flat on his face but he managed to stay upright as he offered a hand for Clara to take when she stepped out of the time machine.

"Oh my stars," Clara gasped, uttering a phrase that reminded her of her mother. "Where are we?"

"We're in a museum," the Doctor smiled brightly. "One of the most glamourous museums on the planet, Valencina."

"But the ground is ice," Clara had said nervously, looking at the ground and then the walls and the entire building, realising that it was all completely made of ice. "We're in a museum made of ice. An ice museum and it's the middle of the night. What's going on, Doctor?"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow as Clara suddenly noticed that he had a big fishing in his hands.

"Ice museum, middle of the night," Clara replied, folding her arms but still cautious of her balance. "What aren't you telling me?"

The Doctor paused at that question and wondered to himself. There were a few things that he wasn't telling his current travelling companion. The fact that he met her in both a Dalek Asylum and Victorian London were two of them and that she died both times. Except he had told her these things and she had forgotten but he knew that her question was focusing more on a pressing issue at the moment.

"What haven't I told you, Clara Oswald?" the Doctor smirked in delight. ""We could be here all day. The universe, she's a big thing but you're referring to the right here, right now type of telling, aren't you?"

"Doctor, you're waffling," Clara said, a little sternly. "Why have you brought us to an ice museum in the middle of the night?"

"Have you ever wanted to foil a robbery?" the Doctor replied, giving Clara a boyish smile and waving the net.

"Can't say I've given it much thought but I suppose so," Clara looked at him warily as suddenly she heard a very loud noise. "What was that?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" the Doctor smiled, taking his companion's hand and with that, the two of them skated towards a corner in the museum where a familiar face was waiting to be seen.

The Graske had found breaking into the Ice Museum of Valencina one of the easiest tasks he had ever done. The security guards weren't much to take out either as the Graske had used an effective trip wire to trip them up and knock them out. In a corner, the two of them, both relatively young with blond hair and black hair were bound and gagged struggling to free themselves to no avail.

The Graske had ignored their muffled yelps and had spent his energy on ransacking the crystal room. It was the shiniest room in the whole museum, containing over four hundred different types of rocks, each with their own individual value and power but it was only one that the short creature was looking for.

"Not this one, not this one," the Graske grunted, carelessly tossing a sapphire shaped like a heart and then an amber squared creation out of the way before finally clapping eyes on the very jewel he had been looking for. "Perfect."

"Can we help you?" a familiar voice said and before the Graske turned around, he had a gut feeling as to who was standing behind him. He then looked to see a lanky man with a funny chin wearing a longish purple tweed jacket holding both a sonic device and fishing net.

"Doctor," the Graske grunted in surprised before noticing that the Time Lord wasn't alone. Standing beside him was a young woman with curly brown hair wearing a black leather jacket, tights and a dark pink dress. "You're too late, I've got what I've came for."

"What is that, Doctor?" Clara asked, noticing that the Graske was holding a beautiful pink diamond that felt a little hypnotic.

"Don't look at it too close, Clara," the Doctor said, motioning for his companion to move back a little.

"Why not?" Clara asked, still entranced by the jewel before the Doctor handed her a pair of sunglasses and then placed some on himself.

"It's hypnotic," the Doctor said, eyeing the jewel that the Graske was holding onto defiantly. He adjusted the shades until a blue light was lit on the rim and motioned Clara to do the same, which she did. "That diamond can take down empires."

"Has taken down empires, three of them," the Graske smiled proudly. "Graske tired of being minion. Graske want to rule. Doctor cannot stop Graske."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Clara said, looking at the creature, noticing that he was looking for a way to escape from the both of them. "The Doctor usually has a habit of winning."

"Thank you, Clara," the Doctor smiled at his companion, impressed with the compliment and the fact that she didn't follow it up with a further remark that was less complimentary. He then looked at the Graske and placed out his hand, motioning for the diamond. "You heard my friend, I have a habit of winning, so let's make this easier, shall we, for the both of us?"

"No," the Graske replied in a sharpish tone. "Not this time, Time Lord."

Before either the Doctor or Clara could protest, the Graske threw one of the other jewels he had been rummaging through at the Doctor's waist, winding him before pushing Clara into the Time Lord. As they both began to struggle to stay upright, the Graske used this as a chance to skate away himself.

"Oh, no you don't," the Doctor said, visibly pained by the assault to his waist by the jewel as he maintained his footing and began to skate in one direction while signalling for Clara to go around the other way.

Both the Doctor and Clara did they best to cut the Graske off but he managed to dodge them and headed towards a rope ladder dangling from a broken sky window. It was how the Graske had entered the museum and it was how he intended to leave as well.

"Goodbye, Time Lord," the Graske smirked as he began to climb the rope ladder.

"What do we do now?" Clara said quickly before the Doctor threw his sonic screwdriver in her direction. Clara grabbed it immediately and the Doctor gave her a mischievous look as he got the net ready.

"On my word, Clara Oswald," the Doctor said as Clara began to point the screwdriver, aiming it at the direction of the very top of the ceiling with the broken sky widow. "Now."

Before the Graske could realise what was happening to him, Clara Oswald had pressed the screwdriver and the rope ladder began to fall apart. Letting out a horrified scream, the Graske lost his grip and began to fall but it was into the safety of the Doctor's fishing net that became his landing place whilst the pink diamond then fell into the palm of Clara's left hand. She gave the Doctor a triumphant look as he closed the top of the net, keeping a struggling Graske inside it.

"Not bad for a night's jaunt," Clara smiled as she looked at the diamond. In her hand, she felt no hypnotic effect but it dawned on her that she was also holding something that was the equivalent of a time bomb as well. "It's a shame about this thing. It would've made a great birthday present for Angie."

"In the wrong hands," the Doctor made a scowl before the sounds of a very familiar soon began to make their way inside the museum.

The Doctor, Clara and the imprisoned Graske noticed at least four Judoon storming into the area they were in with the released security guards from earlier on. From their demeanour, both the Doctor and Clara could tell that the Judoon weren't especially pleased to see them either.

"Graske, you have committed a Level 10 crime," the Judoon said, grabbing the netted creature from the Doctor. Before the Time Lord could protest, another Judoon grabbed him by the arm while a third one gave Clara a warning look not to move.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Clara asked the Judoon, finding her suddenly worried for the safety of the Graske.

"He will stand trial for attempted crime," the fourth Judoon pointed out quickly as the military then took the diamond from Clara's hands.

"Hey," Clara huffed, not liking the gruff manner in which the diamond was snatched from her.

"And the diamond," the Doctor asked, noticed that Judoon was staring at it in a fixed manner before crushing it in his hand, reducing it to dust.

"Destroyed," the Judoon said firmly. "It was not meant for this museum in the first place. They will be fined for harbouring a dangerous artefact."

"I don't think they knew," the Doctor said but the Judoon dismissed him and realising that he couldn't do much else, he decided to head back to the TARDIS with Clara.

They skated slowly but gracefully as they made their way to the ship. Once they stepped inside, both the Doctor and Clara were quick to remove their skates and slip back into something more comfortable, footwear wise.

"That was ..." Clara struggled for a moment, looking for the right words to say. "Different, I suppose."

"I know what you mean," the Doctor said, as he thought about the diamond and the Graske. "I guess not all disasters in the universe need my intervention after all."

"We got there before those Rhino guys did," Clara said brightly, trying to snap the Doctor out of his funk. "Counts for something, right? Though maybe the next time you decide to take me to an ice museum, let's do it during opening hours, shall we?"

"Deal," the Doctor smirked, pulling the lever and within a few minutes, they had land back in Chiswick, London.

As Clara waved goodbye and headed into the house where she was greeted by both Angie and Artie, the Doctor wondered just how much longer before he knew why she was the impossible girl. For the time being, he was willing to wait just a tiny bit longer.

- The End -


End file.
